Amor Eterno
by Reh Brown
Summary: Ao olhar dos outros, o cão e o lobo pareciam finalmente separados, mas no coração de ambos eles continuaram juntos, eternamente.


Amor Eterno

**N/A:** Essa fic tem trechos do livro, por pura...como posso dizer, ...falta de criatividade...essa foi a fic que mais mecheu comigo...pelos menos dastres que escrevi bom espero que gostem...

O segundo jato de luz atingiu bem no peito.  
O riso ainda não desaparesera de seu rosto, mas seus olhos arregalaram no choque.  
Sirius levou uma eternidade pra cair: seu corpo descreveu um arco gracioso e ele merrgulhou de costas no véu esfarrapado, mas antes de atravesar seu unico pensamento era "Me desculpe Remus, me desculpe". Lupin ficou paralisado, vendo o rosto de seu amigo, seu amado com uma espressão de surpresa e de medo, quando atravesou o véu e desapareceu.  
-SIRIUS! - berrou Harry. - SIRIUS!  
Lupin viu Harry alcancar o poço, ele correu até ele quando Harry saltou o estrado, Remus o agarrou pelo peito detendo-o.  
-Não há nada que voce possa fazer, Harry...  
-Apanhá-lo, salvá-lo, ele so atravessou o veu!  
-...e tarde demais Harry.  
-Ainda podemos alcansá-lo... - Harry lutou com força mas Lupin não o largou.  
-Não ha nada que você possa fazer, Harry...nada...ele se foi - Ao diser essas palavras seu coração se desmoronou, também não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer.  
-Ele não se foi, não! - bradou Harry.- SIRIUS! SIRIUS!  
-Ele não pode voltar, Harry - disse Remus, sua voz embagando de dor pelo seu amado e lutando para segurar Harry - Ele não pode voltar porque ele esta m...  
-ELE-NÃO-ESTA-MORTO! - bradou Harry -SIRIUS!  
Remus arrastou Harry para longe do estrado. Estava sofrendo tanto quanto ele. Sentia a sua dor. Ainda não acreditava, não conseguia.  
Harry ainda lutava para se desvencilhar de Remus.  
Remus começou a falar com Neville, viu Harry tentando acertar Bellatriz com um feitiço.  
-Harry...não!- exclamou Remus, mas Harry se desvencilhara de seu aperto já frouxo.  
-ELA MATOU SIRIUS! - bradou Harry - ELA O MATOU...ELA O MATOU!  
Remus sentiu o odio em suas palavras, Harry correu escadas acima e Remus ficou lá, olhando para o arco onde seu amor havia desaparecido para sempre, suas pernas cederam ele caiu de joelhos, e uma musica veio a sua mente, a musica que Sirius insistiu em ouvir varias veses quando Harry voltou para Hogwarts depois do natal.

_É tào estranho, os bons morem jovens  
Assim parece ser quando me lembro de você  
Que acabou indo embora cedo demais  
Quando eu lhe dizia: "Me apaixono todo dia"  
E é sempre a pessoa errada  
Você sorriu e disse: "Eu gosto de você também"  
Só que você foi embora cedo demais  
E eu continuo aqui com meu trabalho e meus amigos  
E me lembro de você em dias assim  
Um dia de chuva, um dia de sol  
E o que sinto eu não sei dizer  
"Vai com os anjos, e vai em paz"  
Era assim todo dia de tarde, a descoberta da amizade  
Até a próxima vez, é tão estranho  
Os bons morrem antes  
Me lembro de você e de tanta gente  
Que se foi cedo demais  
E cedo demais eu aprendi a ter tudo que sempre quis  
Só não aprendi a perder  
E eu, que tive um começo feliz  
Do resto eu não sei dizer  
Lembro das tardes que passamos juntos  
Não é sempre, mas eu sei  
Que você está bem agora  
Só que esse ano o verão acabou  
Cedo demais…_

Depois da luta e da morte de Sirius, Lupin voltou a sede sem saber ao certo como chegou lá.  
-Lupin, você esta se sentindo bem? - perguntou Mundungo que estava examinado um longo pergaminho - Esta pálido.  
Lupin que estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos virou o rosto e encarou Dunga.  
-Eh...eu to...to legal, acho que vou descansar um pouco, qualquer coisa me chame.  
Lupin subiu as escadas em silêncio mas não foi para o seu quarto, mas sim para o de Sirius. Sirius, o homem que o fez se sentir vivo.  
Ele deitou-se lentamente na cama dele, abraçou seu travesseiro e sentiu o cheiro de seu amado, não consegui mais conter suas lágrimas. Elas correram livremente pelo seu rosto, molhando o travesseiro de Sirius.  
-Porque Sirius? Porque? - sussurou Remus - Porque teve que partir assim? Porque não me deu a chance de beija-lo uma ultima vez? Porque me deixou aqui? Sem seus abraços...sua risada...fazer meu dia valer a pena...  
Remus encolheu-se na cama, adormecera mas suas lágrimas continuavam a rolar pelo seu rosto cansado cheio de dor, pelo homem que amara, amou, e vai amar eternamente.

**FIM**


End file.
